Always By Your Side
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: A sequel to LoveDrunk. Alec's finally going to become immortal. He and his Magnificent, sexy warlock will be by each others side forever.  Read and Review? Rated T for safety.


**_Hey!  
>So...IT'S FINALLY FINISHED xD xD xD<br>I'll save my rambeling for the bottom so ya'll can enjoy the story :) for anyone who hasn't read the LoveDrunk, this is the sequel so go read (atleast) the last chapter so you'll get what'going on :) _**

**_Remember _I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE  
><em>Enjoy ! :D<em>**

* * *

><p>Soft moonlight crept its way across the smooth wooden floor of the bedroom, sneaking through a gap in the floor-length, midnight blue curtains.<p>

Alec Lightwood lay awake listening to the gentle, even breaths of his sleeping boyfriend, whose head was lying comfortably on Alec's watched as Magnus' are, tan chest rose and fell as he slept soundly, blissfully unaware that his boyfriend was watching him sleep.

The warlock had the ghost of a smile on his face, illuminated by the moonlight. His raven coloured hair hung across his forehead, free from gel and glitter, with a single electric blue streak in his bangs. All his makeup had been carefully and meticulously removed and Alec thought the older man looked beautiful without all the gunk and glitter.

The boy ran his fingers gently across Magnus' forehead, brushing the hair from his face so that he could look at him without distraction.  
>Magnus sighed softly in his slumber as Alec traced his plump bottom lip gently.<br>Alec kept his body still as the warlock shifted his weight onto one side and curled his long, lean body into his boyfriend before falling back into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The Shadowhunter stayed motionless, not wanting Magnus to wake up and find him awake. He wasn't at the mood to talk about his feelings with Magnus at 3am.

The older mans head lay beside one of the black, swirling runes on Alec' chest and his warm breath tickled gently when he exhaled.  
>Looking from the rune to Magnus, Alec remembered why he had been laying awake pretty much every night fro the last three weeks.<p>

Any day now Alexander Lightwood would be stripped of his Marks and become immortal.

It had come as a shock to him that Magnus had found a way to do it and that he was actually willing to do it himself.  
>The warlock had been reluctant at first but after a long, emotional, tear-filled discussion he had agreed to support him in whatever decision he made.<br>Of course Alec had jumped at the chance.  
>He was getting to spend eternity Magnus; his one true would mss the familiar black swirls and he would miss the life of Shadowhunting.<p>

It wasn't cold feet about becoming immortal that was keeping Alec awake, but the fear of the unknown. He didn't know what it would be like to be stripped of his Marks or to see his family grow old and die or to stay nineteen years old forever. He was anxious about the spell of immortality and about the future. The only thing that kept him at ease was Magnus. Magnus would be there every step of the way, by his side just as he was now.

Without realising it Alec drifted into a peaceful body still intertwined with his lovers. Their breaths soft and steady in unison.

**-MALEC—**

"Alec. Alec, baby, wake up", Magnus whispered, softly tracing the sleeping boys nose with the smooth pad of his finger.  
>The younger man stirred gently. "Alec, wakey wakey", sang the warlock, propping himself up on one arm.<br>He blew a gentle, minty breath at the boy, making Alec's nose scrunch up in the most adorable way, but he still didn't wake.  
>"Alec," sighed Magnus, "you've left me with no choice but to do this".<br>The warlock leaned close to Alec's face and covered his boyfriend's lips with his own. He kissed him gently but with enough pressure and passion to wake Alec up. The boys eyes fluttered open revealing his bright blue eyes, smiling against Magnus' lips before the warlock pulled away.  
>"Mmmagnus", whimpered the boy quietly, missing the feeling of Magnus' soft lips.<br>"Morning sleepyhead", Magnus chuckled, leaning back on the plush pillows. "What time is it?", grumbled the blue-eyed boy who was now shielding his eyes from the trespassing sun with his arm.  
>"A little after mid-day. I've been trying to wake you for, like, the last ten minutes", answered the warlock as he flung open the midnight blue and gold curtains with a flick of his wrist, letting the morning sunlight invade the room.<br>"Ugh, five more minutes", groaned Alec as he flipped himself onto his stomach and covered his head with the bright yellow duvet.

Usually it was Magnus who was this childish and reluctant to get up in the mornings, but lately Alec had been sleeping just as late as him and was always tired.  
>"Alec, babe, come on get up. You don't want me to tickle you, do you?", said Magnus with a mischievous glint in his eyes.<br>At this Alec sat up and mumbled "I'm up. I'm up". Magnus couldn't help but snigger at the dazed, sleepy look on Alec's face teamed with messy bed-head hair.  
>"What time did you say it was?", asked the boy, rubbing his eyes sleepily.<br>"It is now 12:10, my love" answered Magnus as he got up from the bed and planted a kiss on the top of Alec's head.

He padded over to the chaotic, tangerine vanity table and sat down on the clashing royal blue chair.  
>"Mag, where's my phone?", asked Alec tiredly.<br>The warlock, who was now applying moisturiser, turned and shot him a withering look.  
>"That <em>instrument of torture <em>is somewhere on the floor, or possibly in that pile of clothes over there"; he said lazily gesturing to the colourful heap on the other side of he room. "It wouldn't stop buzzing and beeping so I tried to smash it against the wall but I didn't throw it far enough. I can't believe you slept through it. Thank glitter it stopped buzzing!".  
>Magnus went back to gazing at his own reflection as Alec crawled out of bed to find his phone.<br>"You want some coffee darling?", asked Magnus as Alec crouched to look under the bed.  
>"Yes please", he answered.<br>"Consider it done", chuckled the warlock as he swished out the door and strutted to the kitchen, his hot pink kimono billowing behind him.

Alec found his phone with the battery dislodged right beside one of Magnus' purple snakeskin boots. He clicked the battery back into place and switched it on, pulling on a pair of dark, baggy jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black zip-up hoodie as he waited for it to power up.

Magnus leaned against on of the kitchen cabinets and sipped his steaming hot mocha, lost deep in thought about the spell he was about to perform of his love any day now.  
>He didn't know exactly what day he was going to do it, that was up to the Silent Brothers.<br>It was them who would strip Alec of his Marks and so they got to decide when it happened.  
>It could be today or tomorrow or next week or next month. This proved nerve wracking for Alec who was obviously anxious about the whole thing.<br>Magnus had already done as much preparation as possible for the ritual and the only thing left to do was the spell itself.  
>He was tired of the Silent Brothers leaving poor Alec to wait and worry and wanted to get the whole ordeal over and done with as soon as possible.<br>Then again, what did it really matter, he would have eternity with Alec anyway. But it did kill Magnus to see his beloved boyfriend so anxious all the time.

The warlock was snapped out of his daydream when he heard Alec swear loudly, followed by boot-clad footsteps coming hastily down the hall.  
>"Shit shit shit!", Alec growled as he paced into the living room.<br>"Alec, what's wrong?", asked Magnus worriedly, following after him. The younger man stopped pacing and thrust his phone at the warlock.  
>"The buzzing and beeping was my mom trying to call me! I turned on my phone and there were nine missed calls, six texts and five voicemails from her, saying she needed to talk with us. To make it worse, both Izzy and Jace left messages too asking me to come over as soon as possible or at least answer the phone. That mom needed to talk to both of us urgently! Shit, this was two hours ago! We have to get over there!".<br>Alec's blue eyes were distressed and fearful as he worried the cuff of his sleeve, making it even more worn.  
>"Alec, shhh, it's okay. We'll head over to the Institute now and talk to her", said Magnus pulling Alec into an embrace.<br>"Stop worrying baby", he soothed as they hugged.  
>Magnus went and got dressed in record time, returning in a pair of grey stone washed skinny jeans and a purple fitted t-shirt under his black leather jacket. His hair and makeup was minimal, settling with with purple eyeliner and black and silver glitter and his hair was spiked messily.<br>"Ready to roll?", he asked grabbing his now lukewarm coffee.  
>Alec looked at him with tired blue eyes. "Yeah, lets go".<p>

They both had a fair idea of why they were being summoned to the Institute.  
>The Silent Brothers were ready to strip Alec's Marks.<p>

The cab ride to the Institute was quiet. Alec spent the time flipping his phone skilfully between his fingers while Magnus fixed his hair into perfectly sculpted spikes. As they drew nearer Alec let out a deep sigh.  
>The warlock smiled sympathetically and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "S'alright", he soothed, stroking the younger mans hand with his thumb. Alec forced a smile as Magnus leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose.<p>

When they pulled up to Taki's, Magnus threw the cabbie a 20 and they got out to walk the rest of the way. The traffic was especially heavy and they would get there faster if they walked the short distance to the Institute rather than waiting around in the heavy New York traffic.

The old, heavy doors groaned creepily when Alec pushed them open.  
>Making their way to the elevator, the heels of Magnus' designer biker boots clicked noisily on the cold floor.<br>"This reminds me of the day we came to tell my mom and dad about me becoming immortal", Alec said in a low, sad voice when they were in the elevator.  
>Magnus stopped preening himself in the mirrored wall and turned to face his boyfriend.<br>Alec wore the same nerve-wracked expression his face that he had that day.  
>"Babe, it's not going to be like that, promise. Whatever happens we'll get through it like we always do", Magnus said in a calm, soothing voice.<p>

The warlock remembered back to the day Alec had been talking about.  
>They had come to the Institute about a month ago to tell the Lightwood's about Alec's choice. There had been a lot of shouting and crying and storming off and Alec had only talked to his father once since then and that too had ended tearfully.<br>Magnus pulled Alec into a warm hug. "I love you Alexander and I'll _always_ be here for you", whispered the older man.  
>"I love you too", Alec sniffed. When they broke apart the boys cobalt blue eyes were teary.<br>The elevator pinged and the shiny doors opened to reveal Church, the tubby Persian cat, sitting in the middle of the hallway to greet them.  
>"Hey Church, where's my mom?", asked Alec, striding out of the elevator with Magnus behind him.<br>The cat meowed and strutted off down the long corridor to the library, his long tail waving behind him. The walk to the library with Church and Magnus was all too reminiscent if that day and Alec found his heart beating faster.  
>When Church stopped at the door, he looked up at Alec with glassy green eyes and purred.<br>"Thanks Churchy", muttered Alec putting his hand on the ornate door handle. Before he could turn it, Magnus had put his slim hand on top of his hand. The boy turned to look at the older mans bright eyes.  
>"Alec", the warlock said softly, "no matter what happens in there, I'm here beside you, alright?". The warlock's uncharacteristically serious eyes glinted in the dim light of the corridor.<br>Alec nodded with a strained smile on his face. Magnus' hand lifted off Alec's as he pushed down the handle.

Inside the library was lit with New York's afternoon light spilling through the large windows.  
>Maryse Lightwood stood behind a large mahogany desk, which was once occupied by Hodge Starkweather.<br>She looked down at a picture frame in her hands, not noticing her eldest son and his boyfriend enter the room.  
>"Mom?", said Alec, walking towards the desk at a slow, steady pace. Maryse looked up, slightly startled.<br>"Alexander. Magnus", she said, setting the picture frame back down on the desk and giving the warlock a curt nod. She looked tired and considerably older than she was. Her inky black hair was tied back from her place face in a severe braided bun and her vibrant blue eyes were tired and teary.  
>"Mom, I'm so sorry I missed your calls, my phone was broken", Alec shot a quick glance at Magnus, "Is everything alright?". Magnus stood a little behind him, leaning against a large red chaise.<br>Maryse stared at her son with a piercing gaze. "You can probably guess why I asked you both here", replied the woman. She took a deep breath as Alec fidgeted nervously and Magnus bit his lower lip.  
>"I got a message from the Silent Brothers early this morning. They are ready to …strip your M-marks". Maryse's voice was usually steady and slow but now it was shaky and fast.<br>Alec, who had already guessed that this was the reason he and Magnus had been summoned, was still a little shocked to actually hear that it was really going to happen.  
>Magnus had squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breath normally. Why did I even suggest this?, he asked himself, seeing how much Alec was shaking with nervousness.<br>A small, familiar voice he recognised as his conscience gave him the answer.  
>"Because he's the one". With that he went to stand beside Alec, taking his hand in his own and squeezing gently.<p>

Maryse explained to the couple that Alec was required to go to the Silent City with Magnus that evening, where the Brothers would begin the ritual.  
>"I'm sure you're both finding this very sudden, as I am. But Alec, if you're not ready we'll find some way to rearrange it. It'll give you more time to think it over".<br>It was as if the woman was trying to talk him out of it as she had tried to do more than once before.  
>The last thing Alec needed was more time to think. It was "time to think" that kept him awake at night and zoned out and irritable the rest of the time.<br>Alec looked from his mother to his boyfriend, the picture that Maryse had been looking at catching his eye.  
>It was a photograph of the Lightwood family taken at a Shadowhunter wedding in Idris a few years back. They were all happy and smiling and Alec had his arm slung around his mother, who had the happiest smile on her face.<br>Alec gulped and squeezed his blue eyes shut. "I'm ready".

**-MALEC-**

The couple spent the most of the day at the Institute discussing their trip to the Silent City with Maryse and sitting Izzy and Jace down to tell them what was going on. Before they left for the Bone City there was plenty of hugs and tears (mainly from Isabelle).

They stopped off at the flat to feed Chairman Meow and pick up anything Magnus would need for the spell; it was also the perfect opportunity for the warlock to get changed. Alec thought it was completely unnecessary. It wasn't like the Silent Brothers would even pay attention to what the warlock was wearing but he knew better than to question Magnus when fashion was involved.

The older man emerged in a pair of deep purple skinny jeans and a black and silver silk shirt under a shiny black leather knee length trench coat and studded biker boots.  
>He had toned down his make up a bit with just some heavy black eyeliner and silver glitter teamed with some clear lip gloss. The electric blue streak was gone from his raven black fringe, which swooped across his forehead as the rest of his locks, were spiked messily.<p>

"Alec, bring a jacket with you", he said while pouring some Meow Mix into Chairman Meow's food bowl.  
>"Mag, you sound like my mother. I'll be fi-", Alec responded before he got cut off.<br>"Alec", Magnus turned to look at him, "Trust me. It'll be cold when we're leaving the Silent City. Bring. A. Jacket". He turned on his heel leaving Alec to stare at him with a confused look.

They were almost ready to go. Alec had grabbed his toasty slate grey jacket from the closet and was on his was to the living room where Magnus was.  
>"Maggie, you ready?", he called as he walked in. He was answered by a loud sob.<br>The warlock was lying on the sofa crying with his hands over his face.  
>"Magnus, what's wrong?", asked Alec. Dropping the jacket on the floor, he rushed over to kneel beside the crying man.<br>"I'm so sorry", sobbed Magnus. Alec stroked the mans hair while he soothed "Sorry for what?".  
>The warlock moved his hands away from his face. His tears shone and sparkled as they cascaded down his face, mixed with glitter.<br>"I forced you into all this. I should have never have done this. You'll hate me forever". Alec's heart thudded painfully in his chest seeing Magnus like this. "Magnus Bane," Alec said softly, "This was my decision. I love you more than anything and I could never, _ever _hate you and I can't wait to spend eternity with you".  
>Magnus hiccupped as he sobbed "Oh Alec". The younger boy pulled him into a hug and held him as he cried. "I love you", whispered both men in unison, making each other chuckle.<br>When they eventually broke the embrace, Magnus' face was streaked with eyeliner.  
>"We should go. I'll be ready in a sec", he said wiping his face.<br>Alec smiled and sat on the plush, pink couch. He was surprised at how calm he was considering what he was about to go do.  
>He was ready to do it. Up until that morning he had been anxious and unsure all the time. But now he was sure that this was what he wanted.<br>He wanted Magnus and he wanted him forever.

"Alec we had better get going", Magnus called. He stood at the door with Alec's jacket in his hand.  
>It was like he hadn't been crying; he looked flawless and beautiful as usual. "Lets go", said Alec getting up from the sofa and walking towards him.<br>He grabbed Magnus by the collar and crashed their lips together. The warlock tensed but melted into to kiss after a moment with a sigh. They stood, twined together, for another few minutes until Magnus reluctantly broke the kiss.  
>"Babe, as much as I'm loving this, we really have to go or we'll be late", he whispered against the boy's lips. A small Isabelle-worthy pout found its way onto Alec's lips before he planted one last chaste kiss on Magnus' lips. Magnus chuckled and opened the door, offering Alec his hand.<p>

Outside the signs of autumn were starting to show. A light, cool breeze blew as they stepped onto the curb.  
>"Now aren't you glad I made you bring a jacket?", asked Magnus smugly, noticing Alec shiver as the breeze blew past. The younger man muttered something that sound like "Yes, now shut up", as he slipped the jacket on.<p>

They hailed a cab to New York City Marble Cemetery, earning a sceptical look from the driver. Magnus' cell phone rang as they pulled away from the curb, so he was occupied by the client (a werewolf in need of a cure for a broken heart) for the majority of the ride, leaving Alec to stare out the window. He watched as the dwindling early autumn light lit the city dimly.  
>Before they knew it they had arrived. Walking down the cobble-stoned alleyway to the graveyard, they were both silent.<br>Neither talked until they got to the beautiful marble angel statue where one of the Brothers was waiting for them, his cloak swirling as he floated.  
>"These guys still freak me out", muttered Magnus. Alec shushed him as Brother Obadiah turned to them. They nodded a greeting to him as he turned away.<br>The hooded figure drew a stele from his cloak and traced a glowing rune on the base of the statue. A deep, grave like hole opened at Obadiah's feet as the angel's mouth gaped in a silent scream. The couple looked at each other as the Brother disappeared into the passage and followed after him.  
>Alec's heart beat hard and fast in his chest as the walked down the tunnel, Magnus close beside him with his hand clutched tight in Alec's.<p>

When they reached the Silent City, Brother Obadiah continued to lead them down through the marble arches and mausoleums decorated in the runes that would soon be stripped from the boys body. They reached a pavilion made from black basalt where the Mortal Sword shone from its place on the wall and a row of the Silent Brothers sat along a table.  
>Obadiah went to join them, leaving Alec and Magnus to stand together in front of them.<p>

_Please state your names for the council. _Obadiah's soft voice whispered in their heads. Alec spoke first. "I am Alexander Michael Lightwood. Nephlim and son of Maryse Trueblood and Robert Lightwood". Magnus followed after. "Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn".

_Alexander Lightwood and High Warlock Bane, you are welcomed in front of the council, _said Brother Ephraim who sat in the middle of the Brothers. His voice was low and raspy. _Alexander, please state why you are here.  
><em> Alec inhaled deeply and said, "I'm here to be s-stripped of my Marks so that I can become immortal". His voice shook a little as he said what the Council already knew.  
><em>Very well. High Warlock Bane, what is your part in this?<br>_"Brother Ephraim, I am Alexander's partner and I will be the one performing the spell", said Magnus, his voice steady, calm and confident as usual.  
>There was a pause before anything more was said, the Brothers conferring with themselves.<br>_Very well. Alexander, what is your reason for wanting to give up your life as a skilled and respected Shadowhunter? _Ephraim's icy voice made Alec shudder as it echoed through his head.  
>Obviously Magnus hadn't heard what the Brother had said because he shot the boy a concerned look.<br>"I have already answered these questions from the Clave. Can we please just get on with the ritual?", Alec said, harsh undertones in his voice.  
>Magnus continued to stare at him. <em>We can start the ritual once the Council excuses you. Now shall I repeat the question?<br>_If Brother Ephraim's face wasn't scarred, disfigured and hidden by a hood, Alec was sure he would be wearing a condescending grin.  
>"My reason to become immortal", Alec said calmly, "is so that I can spend eternity with the <em>man<em> I love. I know the consequences of what I am about to do and I would like to get it over and done with. We've been waiting long enough".  
>Alec surprised both himself, Magnus and the Silent Brothers at how he had spoke to the people who had so much control over what was about to happen.<br>_Very well Alexander. That will be all. Brother Gaius__ will lead you too a room and we shall be with you soon. High Warlock Bane, you will stay here a moment longer. We require more answers from you.  
><em>Alec turned to Magnus then to Brother Ephraim.  
>"Brother Ephraim. I want Magnus with me. I'm not leaving without him", he said sternly.<br>_Alexander you have no say in this. High Warlock Bane will be with you shortly, he is the one performing the spell after all. Anyway, a strong, brave Shadowhunter like you doesn't need someone to hold his hand now, do you? _Alec could swear the last part was said with a sneer.  
>But yes, truth be told, Alec did need Magnus to hold his hand. The warlock turned to him. "I'll be there. Promise", he whispered.<br>Alec nodded and their lips met in a swift kiss.  
>With one last look towards the Council, he followed the hooded figure down a dimly lit flagstone corridor.<br>He was brought to a plain, square room lit by witchlight. The floor and walls made from cold grey stone and a narrow iron bed lay in the middle of the room against the back wall.  
><em>The rest of the Brothers will be here shortly.<em> With that Brother Gaius turned and glided out of the room, his cloak swirling silently behind him. Alec sat on the edge of the cold, hard bed.  
>So this is it, he thought. He wondered what they were keeping Magnus for. Was he okay? What were they asking him? When would he get here?<p>

Before he knew it the Brothers were filing silently into the room. Expecting to see Magnus with them, Alec sat up and smiled a little. But when the last Brother entered the room and Magnus wasn't with them, Alec panicked.  
>"Where's Magnus?", he demanded, standing up with his fists tensed. Brother Ephraim answered him.<br>_High Warlock Bane will be here for the second part of the ritual. His powers are not needed at this moment in time.  
><em>"You don't understand! I need Magnus!", Alec was both angry and upset at his boyfriends absence which he knew was not in the warlocks control.  
><em>Alexander, like Brother Ephraim said, High Warlock Bane will be here later. Now will you let us continue? <em>Brother Gaius whispered calmly in Alec's mind.  
>Still feeling panicked, Alec inhaled deeply. "Okay", he breathed.<p>

The Brothers had him take off his shirt and lie on the bed. They stood around the bed, their scarred faces still hidden by their hoods.  
><em>Are you ready Alexander?<em> Asked Brother Eber, who stood on Alec's left. The boy nodded, trying to control his breathing. _Then let us begin.  
><em> Brother Eber placed one gnarled hand on Alec's forehead.  
>He felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier until his heavy eyelids shut and he fell unconscious, a pair of glittering green cat-eyes was the last thing he saw.<p>

**-MALEC****—**

Searing hot pain ripped through Alec's body. He felt like there as fire under his skin, like he was in the middle of a fiery inferno. He was in hell.  
>Whoever said that the descent into hell is easy had obviously never felt this.<br>As Alec writhed in pain, the heat got more intense. He tried to shout out for Magnus or anyone to help him, but his throat was sore and dry. He screamed Magnus' name over and over but still no sound came out.  
>Suddenly the pain and heat became worse causing Alec to howl and screech before he passed out.<p>

**-MALEC—**

"He's been out for three day's Izzy, he keeps screaming in his sleep. It's horrible. No, no don't come over, I don't want you to see him like this. Of course I'll call you when he wakes up. I promise Izzy. Okay, I have to go check his burns again. They're getting better. Yeah, okay. Bye Izzy, love ya".  
>Magnus sighed and hung up his cell phone, throwing it on the bedside table. He shifted uncomfortably in the plush purple armchair he had put beside the bed. Isabelle had rang him four times a day for the last three days to check up on Alec.<br>Like he had said to Izzy, Alec had been sleeping since they had returned from the Silent City.  
>His sleep was fitful and he screamed and called for Magnus, his mother and father and his siblings.<br>It was excruciatingly horrible for Magnus to sit by and watch, knowing there was nothing else that he could do to stop Alec's pain and fear, bringing the man to tears. He had given the boy something to lessen the pain (not your run of the mill pain killers) but the potion used in the final part of the immortality ritual was known to give the drinker terrible nightmares.

Magnus looked at the sleeping boy in front of him. He was now immortal.  
>The warlock stretched one hand out and stroked Alec's face gently. "Oh Alec, my darling, what have I put you through?", he sighed. "My poor little Shado-".<br>He stopped himself, remembering that Alec was no longer a Nephlim. He put one hand into the pocket of his silvery grey sweatpants and pulled out Alec's stele.  
>He had sneakily swiped them when the Silent Brothers weren't looking. He knew Alec would be happy to have them when he woke up. Magnus twirled the stele between his long fingers before gazing down at Alec once more.<br>The boy's left hand was by his side with an open palm as he slept. Magnus dropped the stele into his hand and closed Alec's pale fingers around it.  
>The sight of the boy's bare ring finger made Magnus remember the engagement ring hidden in his safe.<br>He planned to propose once Alec was back on his feet.

Magnus dozed off in the purple armchair.  
>He awoke to a soft whisper "Magnus". He snapped his eyes open to see Alec staring up at him with shining cobalt blue eyes.<br>Magnus was speechless. Was he dreaming? Alec said his name again. "You're…awake?", Magnus whispered.  
>Alec stared at him "I think so", a small, tired smile appeared on his face. Magnus beamed and leaned down to place a sweet, soft kiss on Alec's lips.<br>"How long have I been asleep?", asked Alec groggily once Magnus had pulled away.  
>"Three days. You were in so much pain, it was horrible. How do you feel?", said Magnus, feeling the boy's forehead for his temperature.<br>"Kinda sore…and hungry", said Alec. His voice was dry and groggy.  
>"Let me get you some water. Do you want me to make you food? Order Taki's?".<br>Magnus was flitting around fluffing Alec's pillows and fixing his sheets.  
>"Um, Taki's sounds good", answered Alec, his stomach growling at the thought of their mouth-watering chicken chow mein.<br>"Your wish is my command", joked Magnus, grabbing his phone. He called Taki's to place their order before texting Isabelle to tell her about Alec.

Half an hour later Alec was sitting up in bed, supported by half a dozen pillows and cushions with Magnus beside him. Their empty food containers lay on the floor where Chairman Meow was licking the excess sauce from them.  
>"Feeling okay baby?", asked Magnus, nuzzling Alec's neck.<br>"Yeah. I'm a little sore buy I'll survive", said Alec with a smile. The warlock copied the boy's and leaned in to kiss him gently.  
>"I love you Alec". "I love you too Maggie".<p>

They lay together talking and kissing and cuddling for the rest of the evening until they both drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep

**1 Month Later**

The mid-autumn breeze blew gently as two men walked through Central Park hand in hand.

Alec wore a dark grey jacket over black skinny jeans and combat boots with his hair swept messily across his face. Magnus wore a royal blue military style coat over gold denim skinny jeans and a fluffy cream coloured sweater.  
>They laughed and smiled as they walked carelessly through the park.<br>Alec's burns had healed and all that was left of them were thin red scars. Magnus had suggested that he get tattoos of the runes as something to remember them, but Alec was still in two minds about it.  
>The couple stopped at a bench where Alec dusted away the fallen leaves before Magnus sat down.<br>"What a gentleman", smiled the older man, taking a seat. Alec sat down and pulled him close, kissing his lips gently.  
>Magnus gazed into Alec's sparkling blue eyes. Since he had become immortal his eyes had become an even more vibrant shade of blue.<br>"Magnus, I have to say something", Alec said, fidgeting.  
>"Is everything okay babe?", asked Magnus. Alec fumbled for something in his pocket, pulling out a small red velvet ring box. Flipping the lid open to show a sparkling diamond that shone with rainbow colours every time it caught the light of the autumn evening sun.<br>"Marry me Magnus".  
>The warlock sat there in shock.<br>"Alec…", he said, pulling a similar ring box out of his pocket and flipping the lid.  
>The two men stared at each other with bright, gleaming eyes and ring boxes in hand.<br>"Yes", they both said in unison, pulling each other into a warm, loving embrace. They slipped the rings onto the others hand as tears of joy spilled from their eyes.  
>"I'll love you forever", whispered Magnus.<br>"And I'll love you for eternity", smiled Alec.

They cuddled and kissed until the sun was almost set, when they walked back to their flat and whispered 'I love you' until the sun rose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooo?<br>I hope it lived up to your expectations :) i'm soo soo sooooo sorry for leaving it so long! This summer has been crazy ass busy for me!  
>I was on a youth exchange in France and I have rehersals, like, every day for a musical that i'm in! so busy busy busy! :P<strong>_

_**Pleeeeeeeeeeease review this! :) i'm not too sure if i'm happy with the over all outcome but i'm happy with most of iT! :)  
><strong>_

_**Thank you all who stuck with me for the sequel and i hope you enjoyed it :)  
>BTW all the Silent Brothers names mean stuff in other languages so a quick translation :P<br>Obadiah- (Hebrew) Servant of the Lord  
>Ephraim- (Hebrew) Fruitful<br>**__**Gaius- (Latin) "To rejoice"  
>Eber- okay i didnt look up what this means but its Adam Lambert's dad's name :P LOL <strong>_

_**My next project is a deleted scenes multi-chap for this story :) so i'm starting work on that tonite/ tomorro :)  
><strong>_

_**Okay i'm super super buzzed that this is now complete so once again, THANK YOU FOR READING -hugs reader- and pleeease review :)  
>Love as always!<strong>_

_**Amy xxxxxx **_


End file.
